


Tonight

by Vizkopa



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, FFX - Freeform, Final Fantasy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I am almost old enough to be your father.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“My father is still eleven years your senior, Sir Auron,” you said in a low voice. “But I can call you ‘daddy’ if you want me to.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

At first you thought you were dreaming, a dream of a memory from long ago. He was not quite how you remembered him – older, his hair just beginning to grey, and a scar over his eye that had not been there ten years ago – but you would recognize that red _haori_ anywhere. Your heart swelled to see him alive after all these years and with a grin, you slid into the seat beside him at the bar, gesturing to the bartender for a drink.

“Want some company tonight, handsome?” you said.

He did not lift his head, but you could feel his uncertain gaze on you from behind his glasses. “I’m too old for you, kid.”

“You’re not that much older than me.”

He laughed. “I am almost old enough to be your father.”

“My father is still eleven years your senior, Sir Auron,” you said in a low voice. “But I can call you ‘daddy’ if you want me to.” Your eyes twinkled mischievously, an amused smile playing at the corner of your mouth.

He remained silent for a while, studying you. “Have we met before?”

“I’ve admired you for a long time, Sir Auron. You passed through here on your last pilgrimage, do you remember? You and your party stayed at this very inn. My parents owned it back then.”

He eyed you curiously over the silver rims of his glasses. His gaze was hard, unreadable. “I remember them. And I remember you. [Name].”

You grinned. “Long time, no see.”

“You’ve certainly grown,” he commented, his face unreadable. You shuddered with pleasure as you imagined his eye sweeping appreciatively over your form.

“Ten years will do that,” you said with a wink. “And what a long ten years it has been… I waited for your return, you know. Played it over and over in my head, imagining the way you’d lift me into your arms and kiss me, and tell me Sin was no more.” You were smiling faintly at the memory. “But you never did come back. You broke my heart, Sir Auron”

“Hmph, a school-girl crush.”

“Perhaps,” you admitted. “But when you’re young it feels like the most important thing in the world. For all I knew, I was in love.”

“You were ten. What made you think I would indulge in the daydreams of a little girl?”

Your smile faltered slightly and a wistful look entered your gaze. “I knew you would say that. But I’m not a girl anymore. And my feelings haven’t changed.”

He closed his eye and turned away. After a long moment, he spoke. “Go and find a nice young man who will give you the treatment you deserve. Stop wasting your time with me.” He rose from his seat and, without another word, left the bar in search of his bed, his heavy footfalls echoing up the stairs until he was out of sight. 

You fought back the tears that threatened to fall, wiping them away stubbornly with the back of your hand. You did not know what you had been expecting – Auron to sweep you up in his arms and carry you off for a night of pleasure? You laughed bitterly to yourself. You had been a fool to even dream of it.

You sat and watched as the night wore on, the regular crowd thinning until only the very drunk or the very desperate remained. You took another sip of your drink, then, after a short consideration, downed the rest in one. Before you could signal the bartender for another drink, you heard the familiar fall of heavy leather boots on the stairs.

Auron stood in the doorway, swaying slightly, his arm up to support himself on the frame. He had obviously been drinking, but the look he gave you over the rims of his dark glasses could not be more sober. He jerked his head once in the direction of the stairwell, before turning to ascend the stairs once more, not waiting to see if you were following behind.

When you reached the top of the stairs, you peered down the hall in time to see the crimson tail of Auron’s _haori_ disappear into a room, the door left ajar behind him. Your heart pounding loudly in your throat, you approached, slipping into the room and shutting the door gently behind you.

Auron sat motionless on the edge of the bed, head bowed, forearms rested lightly on his splayed thighs. He appeared slightly menacing in the dim light of the lamp set upon the dresser. His _haori_ had been draped carefully over the back of a chair, his boots set neatly by the base of the bed. You felt his eye follow you as you took in the room and, with a deep breath to gather your courage, you approached him.

“What made you change your mind?” you asked softly.

“A few too many shots of sake,” he replied with a gruff laugh. Your heart sunk a little, but he was not finished. “And… I realised this would be the last time we meet.”

“Best make the most of it then,” was your gentle reply, sensing that he did not wish to discuss his reasoning. You strode forward with renewed confidence to stand before him. He studied you in the dim yellow light, but made no move so, tentatively, you reached down to remove his glasses, folding them and placing the carefully on the bedside table. Returning your attention to him, you slid onto his lap and took his face in your hands, feeling the rough, greying stubble against your palms, tracing his scar with trembling fingers.

“The years have not been kind to you, Sir Auron,” you whispered.

You felt the corners of his mouth quirk in a sad smile. “More than you’ll ever know.”

You kissed him then, long and chaste, fingers trailing their way through silver-streaked hair. You could feel his hands hovering, uncertain, over your waist, as if waiting for your approval. They radiated warmth, sending your skin tingling with anticipation. You smiled.

“It’s okay to touch me, you know,” you said.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” His voice was low, his breath warm against your lips. “I’m not… It’s not too late to find yourself a man who will take you to dinner, bring you flowers…”

You chuckled. “I don’t care about flowers. Or fancy dinners.” You brought your lips to his ear and he shuddered at the gentle caress of your breath against his cheek. “This is what I want.”

“Very well.”

Slowly, tentatively, he raised his arms and wrapped them about your waist, holding you against his chest. His lips met yours in a kiss that left you breathless. His tongue tasted of warm sake, and in your moment of distraction, he took the opportunity to lower you carefully onto the covers, settling himself between your thighs.

He broke the kiss and sat back on his heels and, his gaze never leaving yours, he slowly unbuckled his leather breastplate. You sat up eagerly to help him and soon you were running your fingers over his powerful chest and the generous arrangement of hair that adorned it. 

Auron sat perfectly still as your hands traced the lines of his abs, content to let you explore the planes of his body. You could feel each slow, controlled breath, each steady beat of his heart and you wondered at how it was not beating in time to your own racing pulse. His skin was pleasantly cool to the touch and you delighted in the way he shuddered when your fingers brushed his ribs, trailing downward to the waistband of his pants. As you toyed with the drawstring he brought up a hand up to stop you.

“Not yet,” he said softly. “Tonight is for you.”

With a hand at your waist and the other curled in your hair he pulled you against him and kissed you, and though you could not remember his lips ever parting from yours, you found your shirt discarded, his calloused hands exploring as yours had done before. His mouth followed the line of your jaw to your neck, his whiskers tickling your skin and setting your nerves ablaze, and he slowly lowered you onto the bed once more.

Your arms found their way around his neck, fingers tugging playfully at his ponytail, urging him to kiss you again. He growled into the kiss and reached down to pop the button on your jeans, sliding the zipper ever so slowly and listening to your impatient moans.

His fingers brushed you gently through the fabric and he laughed softly when he felt your grip tighten on his shoulders. He pulled back to study you for a moment, taking in your flushed cheeks and limbs trembling with anticipation and nerves. Holding your gaze, he hooked his fingers over the waistband of your pants and with slow deliberation he slid them down your legs, undergarments and all, letting them fall carelessly to the floor.

He ran his hand over the inside of your thigh as he kissed you again, your groan of pleasure swallowed by his mouth as his fingers trailed higher, caressing, stroking until your breath was coming in moans and gasps.

You marvelled at his patience as you fell apart under his hands and when you came he held you close, waiting for your breath to even out and to feel your fingers at the clasp of his pants that let him know you were ready. He helped you slide them off his hips, let you pull him down to your level to claim his lips with yours. When he entered, his gentleness was heart-warming, but you knew that gentle was not what either of you needed in that moment.

“Auron… I’m not made of glass,” you hummed. “I’d be more worried about you breaking a hip, _old man_.”

He paused to look down at you, your eyes alight with mischief.

“Hmph…”

His next thrust caught you off guard and you could not stifle your long, shuddering moan. You soon caught on to the pace he set, feeling him move against you, inside you to a steady rhythm, and it was not long before he reached his end too. He kissed you one last time before falling back against the pillows, his eye closed, his breath slowly returning to normal.

You wanted to ask him so many questions – where he had been for the last ten years, what brought him back now – but your eyelids felt heavy and the harder you tried to fight sleep, the more insistent it became. You fell asleep with the burning question in your mind:

_You’re going to leave again, aren’t you? And this time… you won’t come back… will you?_

In the morning he was gone.


End file.
